Finn's Lone Hike
by The Ultimate Finnceline Dude
Summary: FinnxOC. Finn goes on a hike without Jake or Marceline, and interesting things happen. Initially scary, but pure fluff. Personal dedication to KatRedDragon.


This story is a personal dedication to the awesome writer KatRedDragon. She is so amazing. She's so math. She's so _KatRedDragon_!

_Cursive _means mysterious. Standard means known.

Jake and Lady Rainicorn were on their super long date, while Finn had nothing to do. Flame Princess was nowhere to be found, Princess Bubblegum was busy, and Marceline was performing a concert.

Curiosity took him over and he ventured into the pitch black night. He hiked through the forest with just his flashlight and some snacks. He thought he was alright.

He started a fire with the twigs that he found on his way. The flame was small, but was enough for the experienced adventurer he was. It still wasn't the same without his bro.

Crackling noise...

Finn heard a brief noise, as if someone was sneaking around nearby. His limbs stiffened as he steeled himself for a surprise attack. Nothing.

More crackling noises...

Finn prayed to Glob to keep him safe. He felt a little renewed afterwards.

_"Are you lonely?"_ A frightening, oddly romantic voice echoed through the trees.

_"What's wrong?" _Finn thought he was hearing things.

HOLY MOTHER OF HUNSON ABADEER!

A black-haired, pale-skinned, red-eyed creature appeared before Finn. Finn was frozen in shock, but involuntarily started to scan her.

"... hello? ..." Finn squeaked in terror. "... who are you? ..."

_"The Night Princess..." _She said ethereally, which chilled Finn.

"... what do you want with me? Come to take my soul? ..." Finn was convinced that he was dead and that Jake would be looking for him.

_"No. I just wanted to scare you..." _She said, and managed to smile. Finn eased up a lot, and was able to speak without stuttering.

"Where are you from, 'Night' Princess?" Finn asked curiously. In fact, he was curious as a cat now. That meant that he would die. Just kidding.

_"From the lands in the far north, where no living soul dares enter." _She whispered out loud.

"Would I freeze? Be terrified? Die?"

_"All of those. The temperatures are too low for living life to survive, and the weather is truly terrifying." _She seemed to loosen up.

"Wonder why you came down here?"

_"Now I remember... The land was once lush like your land of Ooo. Prosperous society. Somehow, my godfather found the infamous golden crown."_

"Was his name Simon?"

_"In fact, yes. He was the nicest godfather that I've ever had."_

"Did you meet Marceline, the Vampire Queen?"

_"She had quite the attitude when I knew her. Simon always seemed to prefer her." _Finn seemed to notice her slowly welling up sadness.

"What happened when the Ice King put the crown on?"

_"Don't call him the Ice King! He's not Simon. He's the crown."_

"Okay... What happened when _Simon_ put the crown on?"

_"He began to go insane. (Sniff...) I began to lose the only parent that ever loved me!" _She dared throw herself at me, but I flinched, not wanting to hurt myself.

"Are you harmful to my touch? Because I want to seriously hug you to death..." Finn felt her. No burn, no soul charring, nothing. Just cold. I bear-hugged her.

_"You're so sweet, like, no one would ever do this to a wraith of darkness. What's your name? Sorry if I didn't ask."_

"My name is Finn. Finn the Human. Actually, Finn Mertens. And were you always like this?" Both ended the hug and sat next to each other near the fire.

_"No... I wandered through the forest of old, and I met a handsome man, not unlike you. He revealed himself to be a wicked magician. He tied me to a chair and cast an unholy spell which cursed me into this... MONSTER!"_

"You're no monster. You might look like one, but I know you're that pretty girl inside. And frankly, you don't look that half-bad. No. You're rhombic and mathematical!" Finn winked playfully.

_"What's with this math talk?" _She stuck her grey tongue out at him.

"I've been using those forever..." Finn felt her hand seeking out his. She locked hers with his. They both blushed.

_"Are you going to jinx me like he did?" _She asked seriously.

"No way in all of Ooo! I'm the hero!" He jovially interjected.

They got up and stared at each other intently. _'He's pretty handsome for an adventurer.'_ She thought.

'She's glob-awful beautiful...' Finn likewise thought. Her black hair flowed in the wind gracefully, mesmerizing the lovable hero. He reached out and played with the strands like they were made of ebony silk.

_"Have any hair underneath that hat of yours?" _She looked slightly mischevious.

"I do, but no one in Ooo, except for Princess Bubblegum and Marceline, tends to think it's anything. Here it is..." He flings his hat off, revealing his golden-blonde, alpha-numerically awesome hair.

_'Oh my Glob. I cannot resist such handsomeness.' _She felt Finn's hair. It was so soft to her undead fingers. She put her hand on his chest, feeling the palpitating heart of the hero.

"Want to dance in the moonlight, Night Princess?" Finn grabbed her waist and held her near.

_"For sure, my hero. _And call me Midnight." She cooed to him.

They danced around the dying fire. Midnight could feel the heat from Finn's body make her feel alive, well, half-alive anyways. The fire died, and the darkness took over, yet Finn could still see, since his eyes were now adjusted. Midnight curled her arms around his neck and insisted on pulling him in.

"Is your kiss deadly, mademoiselle?" Finn played with some handsome terminology. It was quite 'rhombic' to him.

"Not in the slightest, monsieur..." They smashed their lips together for the first time.

(THE NEXT DAY)

"Jake, meet my mathematical girlfriend, Midnight!"

"Hey..."

"Hi there... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOT AN UNDEAD MONSTER! BRO, WHAT HAVE YOU GOTTEN YOURSELF INTO?!"

Finn chuckled and said, "She's no threat. Not at all. Shake her hand, Jake."

Jake crawled up and shook her hand wimpily. "No threat at all..." Finn said.

(4 MONTHS LATER)

Finn was getting desperate at the Royalton Mall in the Candy Kingdom. He was hunting high and low in the jewelery stores trying to find an ebony ring, especially one with a ruby.

Finn was running through the halls when he immediately ran into Marceline. "Hey Marcy... No time for questions... Do you know where custom jewelery can be crafted?"

"Weenie, you're acting like you're getting married!"

"Actually, yes I am! I'm proposing to the Night Princess tonight! And this ring better be math."

"Oh..." It hit her. "Head to the Undead Gem Crafters down the aisle..." Finn was gone before she ever knew it.

Finn found the exact store, which looked half creepy, but the rings were immaculate. They were, of course, extremely expensive, but price wasn't an issue now.

He couldn't find the ebony ring with the ruby. But he saw a sign saying, 'Custom Rings...'

"Excuse me mister... What is the price for an ebony ring with the ruby jewel?"

"That would be $4000 sir."

"Be back..." Finn headed to the ATM and pulled out half of the salary secretly offered by Princess Bubblegum herself.

Finn gave him forty $100 bills. Five minutes later, he was handed a box with the gorgeous ring.

"Tax is $70, sir." 'Wow, that's a low tax rate...' Finn thought.

"You seemed desperate enough, so I'll cut that in half, sir." Finn gave him $35. Finn gave him a spare $100 as a hefty tip for his service.

"Thank you...?" Finn was already gone.

(THAT NIGHT)

"Hey there, honey..." Finn met up with Midnight.

"How are you?" Midnight asks him.

"Great..., yes, great..." Finn answers, shy.

"What did you do today?"

"Not much, just some shopping..." 'Some shopping,' said Finn.

"I didn't see any groceries..."

"Nope, I didn't buy groceries."

"What did you get?"

"This... I hope you like it..."

She opened the box to literally scream for joy.

"It's the ebony ring!" She was literally crying.

"Will you..." She smashed into me, kissing me passionately. That was enough of a 'yes' to me.

R & R, dear Adventure Time fans.


End file.
